


Brightest Star

by Fury_Jav



Series: Letters Of Love [1]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Allison - Scott - Isaac - Jackson - Parrish - Kira - Boyd - all them in the army, But now he is the town's sheriff, Daddy Stilinski was a military too, Derek is a lieutenant general, Derek is a romantic, Derek is in the Army, Derek is the adorable wolfy of Stiles, Eternal Sterek, Fluff, He is the best son-in-law, He melt everytime Derek recite a poem for him, Letters of Love, Love, Lydia is the sister of Stiles, M/M, Mom Stilinski adore her son-in-law too, Parris is the cousin of Stiles, Parrish and Jackson are falling in love, Stiles is the brightest star of Derek, Stiles is waiting at home his return, Stiles write a lot but a lot, There was a time when Daddy Stilinski wanted blow Derek's head with a lot of bullets, almost all the pack too, also a poet, and Stiles love it, and transmits their love, but now he adore Derek, jajaja, much love, so much than he have to put number to the pages, so the boss of all them, sterek, the letters have their scents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Jav/pseuds/Fury_Jav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is in the army and Stiles at home, both keep in touch through letters that give to Derek the courage and strength to keep fighting and so return soon at Stiles’s side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To my brightest star

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brillante Estrella](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544372) by [Fury_Jav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Jav/pseuds/Fury_Jav). 



> Well this is the english version of my work "Cartas de Amor". A sterek pic fic. 
> 
> This is the beginning of a series of letters that I will be making. Maybe I not update very fast, first because I have a long history in process and second because it takes time to do all this, I thought it would not be much but it is. And I want to make this the best possible, so I will take my time. 
> 
> Hope you all like it.
> 
> This was something I want did a long time ago and finally I decided do it. 
> 
> Much love. 
> 
> P.D: All mistakes all of Derek and Stiles, they are the ones writing. hahaha.
> 
> P.D 2: Well, sorry if there is some mistakes, I did my the best translating it. I'm my own beta too.

* * *

 

 

 


	2. To my baby wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek receives the reply to his letter. A huge, huge letter from Stiles, because how he talk, he can't write only one page. And Derek love it.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everybody liked the first couple of letters. 
> 
> Later I will bring the following, because I will do a few more. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are source of inspiration, encouragement and joy. 
> 
> Much love 
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
